Forget Me Not
by ForgottenInTheRush
Summary: Before Elizabeth leaves for France, parties, jelousy and more! One Shot.


**AN: Based before The Luxe, just before Elizabeth goes to France.  
No real spoilers, though I do recommend you read the Luxe series as they are really good.  
Italics indicates thoughts except in the letter, where it is just a letter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Luxe series, nor did I write them, I'm not making any money from this etc. etc.**

Elizabeth slipped up the servant's stairs a little later than she was supposed to. She checked that her hair was all in place in the mirror that adorned the wall in the foyer of her family's small brownstone. When she was certain that no one could tell by glancing at her where she had been, she entered the ballroom, holding her head with all the pride that her place in society entailed.

She walked in and was instantly assailed by her mother.

"Elizabeth! Where have you been? Mr Coddington has been asking after you."

"I told you, Mother, I wasn't feeling well. I went to lie down for a moment," Elizabeth responded. (**AN: Yeah, in the carriage house!)**

Elizabeth's mother frowned then scurried off, probably to find an unsuspecting bachelor for her to dance with. Elizabeth sighed before moving off to find Penelope or her sister but before she got far she was intercepted by Agnes Jones. Inwardly Elizabeth groaned, but on the outside she was the image of composure and comportment.

"Oh, Elizabeth, it is such a shame for you to be leaving us, even if it is for somewhere as lovely a France," said Agnes. "It would have been such fun to spend this season with you. Even share a tutor or finishing governess."

_Oh Agnes,_ Elizabeth thought, _I've already had a finishing governess for a year, and even if I hadn't... _Elizabeth let her thoughts trail off. Her training and genuine niceness that led to her befriending Agnes in the first place stopped her even thinking anything rude about anyone.

Agnes took her prolonged silence and rejection. "Though I suppose that you would rather share one with Penelope again," Her tone was laced with a little too much malice for a public place.

"Now, Agnes, that is no way to talk about our friend!"

Agnes tried to assume an air of self-chiding but continued to talk about Penelope in that manner. Elizabeth tried to keep her focus but her thoughts kept drifting, down to the carriage house and those glorious arms. _Mmmm._

"Elizabeth!" Penelope broke Elizabeth from her thoughts. "I can't believe you're leaving me for an entire year!"

"I know Penny, it seems such a long time! But I promise to write!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Oh, please do! I don't know what I'd do without you for so long," said Penelope, taking Elizabeth's hand in her own.

The two girls walked around the perimeter of the room, surveying the guests the way that royalty surveys its subjects.

'Do you suppose that Percival Coddington will ever stop being so...Oh, hello Mrs Holland. I suppose you want Elizabeth," Penelope said.

"I don't want to interrupt anything," said Mrs Holland, "But it is getting late and Elizabeth needs to help me see off the guests."

Penelope, no stranger to subtlety, politely said goodbye to the Hollands and made her way out to her carriage, where her coachman, Thom, helped her into the sleek chase-and-four and set off for home.

Elizabeth returned to her room after the long and tedious farewell party. She allowed her lady's maid, Lina, to help her out of her elegant mahogany dress, remove her corset and let down her hair. Her feet ached and she really wished she hadn't drunk as much champagne as she had. She slipped into her soft bed and snuggled beneath the sheets. It was then that she noticed the note. It was nothing more than a scrap of paper, a torn corner from an old letter or the like. Elizabeth instantly recognised the writing and pulled herself into an upright position. Tilting the paper towards the window, Elizabeth squinted at the messy sprawl covering the paper.

"_Liz,_

_ I can hardly wait until we get another chance to meet like we did tonight. I'm sorry if I made you miss some of your party, I know how much that stuff means to you. I hope none of the dashing society men caught your eye! Have a good sleep, rest up for tomorrow. Goodnight. I love you._

_Your Will xxx"_

"Oh Will," Elizabeth sighed. "Not enough, it's just not enough." Elizabeth hid the note, rolled over, sunk into the pillows and fell into a deep and restful sleep.

**AN: ooooh! What could possibly be not enough for Miss Elizabeth? Read on...Jealousy ensues!**

Will Keller woke to find the sun already high in the sky. He gasped and rolled out of bed. Luckily, last night the Hollands had had a big do and were hardly likely to be up at this hour. Will set about feeding the horses and preparing for the day ahead. Today was one that he was not looking forward to. Today was Miss Elizabeth's last day in New York before she left for France. Will would have liked to have made it something special but that was just not possible. _Why couldn't everything be simpler? _

He heard the door between the kitchen and the carriage house bang. He knew it couldn't be Elizabeth for she was always careful to be quiet. Will turned around to see Lina standing there.

"Miss Liz sent me down here to tell you to get a phaeton ready because she wants to go for one last ride before she leaves the city," Lina said, stumbling over her words.

"Of course," said Will. "Tell her it will be ready in 20 minutes."

"Ok," said Lina staying where she was.

"Well, are you going to go and tell her?" he said.

"Oh, yes," Lina muttered then ran out of the carriage house.

Will silently wondered what had got into her lately. Lina had been both distant and clingy at the same time. Whenever she was near him she stuttered and blushed while she obviously struggled to stay composed. When Will asked Lina's sister, Claire, and she said it was just because Lina missed spending time with him and Elizabeth, like they did when they were younger. Which Will found strange because as time went on Lina seemed to want to spend less time with him and Elizabeth and that worked for him. He thought about what Lina's sudden departure from there gang of three had led to and a smile spread across his face.

He was still grinning to himself when Elizabeth emerged from the Holland's Gramercy Park house. She took his breath away, just like she did every time he saw her. He quickly put on his business face when he saw her sister, Diana, emerge from the house after her. Diana was dressed in an uncharacteristically pale yellow dress of simple cotton and her face was partially obscured by a wide-brimmed straw hat and her curly chestnut locks. There was no doubt that she was beautiful but it had always been Elizabeth that caught Will Keller's eye.

He drove the two girls around the most stylish parts of town - Central Park, Times Square and of course, Fifth Avenue. All the while the girls chatted about what an adventure Paris would be and how wondrous the dresses and the food...

"-and the _men_!' said Diana, 'How romantic would it be, a Frenchman! To be kissed on the Eiffel Tower!" **(AN: yes the Eiffel Tower was built then, I did my research. And in case you're wondering it was built in 1889, for the World Exhibition. Almost 10 years before this was set. Although I'm not sure it was the romantic symbol it is today)**

Diana's words brought Will out of his numb daze that was induced by the dull talk of Elizabeth's impending departure. _Men_! How could Will have overlooked that in his many worries about Elizabeth leaving him?

Elizabeth sensed Will's discomfort and tried to amend the situation and reassure her lover.

"Oh, Diana you are too wilful. I'm not going there to find a man, though it couldn't hurt-" she couldn't resist the urge to tease Will, just a little. "-But you must learn to control yourself and keep these silly fantasies to yourself!" Elizabeth chided.

The drive continued in silence and when they reached home a huffy Diana flounced down from the carriage before Will even had the chance to offer her his arm.

"Miss Elizabeth?" Will said in a voice not much different from the he used when they were alone.

Elizabeth graciously accepted his arm and tried to ignore the electric currents that raced through her every time they touched.

"Do you think you could manage a trip down to the stables tonight?" He whispered.

Elizabeth blushed at the suggestion. "Mr Keller!" she gasped in mock shock. "I couldn't possibly! It would not be appropriate!" his face fell "Yes," she whispered, barely louder than the wind before rushing inside.

Will stood there and a slow grin spread across his face. _Ever the lady. _He thought and turned to take the horses reins in his hand. He chanced a look back at the house and Elizabeth was looking back at him, paused at the top of the stairs. A blush spread across her face when she realised she had been caught staring. She hurried inside without another glance, trying to maintain some sort of composure.

"You weren't serious were you?" Will asked Elizabeth. She lay, naked, on his mattress in the loft of the carriage house as he leaned, equalled naked, over her.

"Oh course not, silly, I was teasing you!" Elizabeth didn't even need to ask what he was talking about. She knew him that well.

"Good. So, you won't forget me when you go?" he asked, brushing his lips across hers.

Elizabeth pulled a face. She thought Paris would be a good chance to do just that. She was a lady and needed to act like it, that meant no more late night trysts in the stables.

"Oh course not!" she lied. She hated seeing him hurt. "I could never." At least that wasn't a lie. 

**AN: Hope you liked. Please R&R! This is my first FanFic so please go easy on me!**


End file.
